


My Soulmates Pain

by R_4_L



Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Injuries, Possible Physical Abuse, Soulmates, Worry, hurt mates, minor injury transference, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: A Variety of chapters based on prompts given to beat the COVID quarantine, they will be on a variety of fandoms and lengths. There may be some crossovers, AU’s, rare pairs (causes t’s me and I love them) and some really weird head cannons because why not. I’ll try to keep them fairly short- under 5000 words and a single chapter per promptKyoya finds out he has a soul mate a couple of years earlier then expected.  There are a lot of injuries and he’s unsure of whether or not his soul mate is safe.  The Otori heir tries to keep everything quiet, but he underestimates just how observant the rest of the Host Club really are.  They group spend some down time together trying to reassure Kyoya that things may not be as bad as he fears.
Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673929
Kudos: 8





	My Soulmates Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 & #10 Hurt/Comfort (can be taken lightly or darkly). Your choice. Soulmate AU where whatever marks you get appear on your soulmate (bruises, writing, ect). First chapter (Prompt #9) is told from Person A's perspective and the second (Prompt #10) is told from Person B's.
> 
> Marks were passed from one mate to the other. If he cut himself, he would bleed but his mate would receive a mark. Generally it was done without pain, although that too proved to have exceptions. When you write on your body it shows up on your soul mates. How long it lasts depends on the emotion behind the writing. Both the writing and injuries transferred from a soul mate can last anywhere from minutes to hours.

The first thing Kyoya did every morning was check for new bruises. He knew that he was young to have found his soul mate, but at sixteen he had done his research. Soul mate tattoos weren’t supposed to show up until both he and his soul mate were eighteen. Even if his soul mates was older then him, his tattoo would still be dormant. According the research that he’d done, it meant that his soul mate was in some serious trouble. When he had first spotted the tattoo it was really faint just the outline of a circle. The next day there were bruises on his legs and stomach. He had tried to pass it off as something he had done, but he wasn’t the twins nor was he Honey or Mori. He had no reason to be bruised. He wrote a short message on his hand.

/Ok?\ and waited for a response. He didn’t know if he wanted to get a response or not.

/I’m fine. Will contact you later.\ 

Kyoya stumbled when he read that. What did that mean? 

“Kyoya? Are you alright?” Tamaki was by his side right away. “You’re not sick at all are you?”

“I’m fine.” Kyoya pulled his jacket down and straighten his shoulders. “It turns out I have some extra research to do.”

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped in front of him, their arms around each other’s shoulder. “If we can help-“

“If I need help, I will ask.” Kyoya walked around them, “now I believe you all have appointments today. Is everything ready for the arrival of the ladies?”

“We’re set senpai.” Haurhi watched him little longer then the others before turning to go into the host club room.

He sat at his table, opened his laptop and got to work. Club business first, then the family finances before he started on the research he thought he would need. The rest of the day passed with little input from him. In fact it wasn’t until Tamaki pulled up a chair that Kyoya looked up from the article he was reading.

“Tamaki?”

The blonde leaned against the arm of the chair, his hand supporting his head as he studied his oldest friend. “Something is going on with you. You’ve been distracted all day.” When the Otori heir looked to dispute his claim Tamaki continued. “Kyoya we’ve been friends for years. If you think I can’t tell when there’s something bothering my best friend you are sadly mistaken. I know that something has been bothering you for the last couple of days.” He didn’t say anything else just sat there and waited for Kyoya to answer.

Kyoya decided to trust him. “I’ve found my soul mate.”

“That’s wonderful news. We should have a party. Bring them here and we can celebrate. Do you know who they are?”

“Tamaki there’s an issue.”

“You mean aside for the fact that you are sixteen and your soul mate had reached out to you.”

Kyoya sighed, there were times when Tamaki was way too observant. “He’s covered in bruises. A lot of bruises. I can’t tell what they’re from. The one form of communication I received stated that they were fine and said they’d communicate with me later. What does that mean Tamaki?”

“It means senpai, that at the moment it’s a better idea for you to wait for them to write to you. You need to trust your soul mate.” Haurhi’s voice came from the door where the rest of the host club stood. “Don’t assume that it means something bad is happening to them. Have faith.”

“You could always write on your hip, something really short.” Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished his twins sentence, “to let them know you’re willing to listen.”

“Why on my hip?” Kyoya was confused. To be honest he was a little put out that everyone knew, but after being with this group for as long he had been it wasn’t really surprising.

Hikaru looked at the club Vice President, “well we know you. One of the first thing you would do would be to write back to them. Chances are someplace typical like the back of a hand or your forearm. If they’re asking you not to communicate with them, then maybe it’s a case like you where you didn’t tell us right away about finding your soul mate right away.”

“How do you know I didn’t just find out?” Kyoya was trying to hold back the blush. He wasn’t used to having the rest of the group see him so clearly.

Tamaki flipped his hair out of his eyes, and pointed dramatically at Kyoya, “because we know you.”

“Let’s go through this logically.” Haurhi pulled out a notebook. “When did you first notice that you had a soul mate?”

Kyoya sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Should he be honest? The appearance of a teacup in front of him, startled him slightly. Mori poured tea then moved to the side to allow Honey the chance to push the tea cart closer. It held tea cups for the rest of them and a tray of food.

“You didn’t eat today.” Honey pushed the plate of food closer. “You won’t do your soul mate any good if you are sick.”

Everyone sat down, Mori poured tea for everyone. It was the way that the group supported him. The made the decision for him. 

“I first noticed the bruises on my thighs about three weeks ago, but we did join Mori and Honey at practice that we so I passed it off as something I earned. Since then the bruises have changed. That is to say I still see them on my thighs but now they are mostly on my stomach, hips and chest. That’s when I wrote to them.”

Tamaki looked his friends and squinted. If this had been going on for three weeks then that would explain why Kyoya had been wearing a shirt and had avoided swimming, when they went to the water park and the week later they’re excursion to the beach.

“Hikaru is right though, if you write on your hip or someplace that is covered by clothing, you can let your soul mate know that you are here to support them if they do need help.” Haurhi was checking her notes, “don’t assume the worst. They could be in a sport and the bruises are from training. As you said you first thought your bruises were from training with Honey and Mori. As for the message, well you don’t know them. They could be joking and you’re just not used to their sense of humour yet. They could have been super busy. There’s all sorts of reasons.”

“Regardless you are not alone. Just let us know if we can help.” 

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed, leave it to Tamaki to get the last word in.


End file.
